Watching You
by ionizable
Summary: Because at the end, you’ll be there for him, and I’ll be here for you. A series of poetic drabbles, taken from the reflections of Kiba and Hinata. Read slowly, because they're pretty darned short. Feedback would be appreciated.
1. Sense

A/N: I've seen less Naruto than Bleach. That's how poorly I know my Naruto. Therefore this 130-word drabble will be emotion-based rather than event- and plot- based. And before any crazy speculations begin –coughJescough-, no, this is not personal. The point of fanfiction is to _emulate_ the characters. D: 

I've seen how you look at him;

Like he's the only one you would ever speak for.

I've heard how you try to talk to him;

Like you would never dare to attempt for any other person.

I've smelled how you fear these attempts, yet keep trying;

Like this nervousness is nothing compared to being there for him.

I've tasted how you can even bring me to encourage you;

Like this bile rising up isn't enough to damn me for only wanting your happiness.

I've touched you only when comforting you;

Like it's something to be proud of, because if _he_ did you would faint.

But all these senses of mine don't mean a thing...

Because at the end, you'll be there for him, and I'll be here for you.


	2. Why

A/N: Hinata POV. 140-word drabble.

Why do I see you enough to know that you like to run far away;

Letting yourself lose all other thoughts and worries?

Why do I see you enough to know that you like to laugh without any restrictions;

Letting yourself lose all your stress and tension?

Why do I see you enough to know that you like to watch silently;

Letting yourself lose your thoughts to the troubles of others?

Why do I see you enough to know that you like to smile for no reason;

Letting yourself hide the fact that you're not really happy?

Why do I see you enough to know that you like me;

Letting yourself forget your latent pangs as you see me each time?

What am I supposed to do with knowing this;

If you know perfectly well that I can't do anything?


	3. Smile I

A/N: Kiba POV. 170-word drabble.

The only thing you can do is smile.

You smile at him, for lack of things you can say.

You smile at me, for lack of things you can say.

The smile for him is meant to bridge a connection that you hope will someday exist.

The smile for me is confident in the silent and minor connection we both know exists.

He receives your smile with his patented carefree smile, thinking no more of it.

I barely acknowledge your smile because I'm afraid to break this delicate connection.

You can only smile at him a few times before losing your nerve.

You smile at me as long as I'm around.

He's never seen the difference in your smiles.

I can only see the difference in the smile for him and me.

Even the fact that you smile at him less times with less meaning hurts me.

Both your smiles hurt me, but I keep watching.

Would you ever smile at me the way you smile at him?


	4. Smile II

A/N: Hinata POV. 130-word drabble. I get the feeling Hinata's drabbles are pretty pathetic.

I've never really seen you smile at me.

You smile freely at everyone else.

But for me, you seem to force out a smile.

It's nowhere near as carefree or light as the smiles you give everyone else.

Why is it that I'm the only one to receive a different smile?

Why can't you smile at me?

I try smiling at you as often as I can.

But you never smile back.

Your smile for me never lights up your eyes.

It never curls above your canine teeth.

It never establishes a silent bond that needs no words.

It never raises your ears.

It never expresses your delight, or surprise, or contentment, or even disappointment.

It never shows me that you consider me worthy of showing your true emotions.


	5. Hate

A/N: 150-word Kiba POV drabble.

I hate how I resemble nothing more than a common beast sometimes.

I hate how I can't suppress a bright blush when the slightest embarrassing thing pops up.

I hate how I don't really have any friends besides Akamaru.

I hate how I constantly lose out to people like Sasuke, and especially, Naruto.

I hate how I always tense up when I begin exercises.

I hate how I can always tell what other people are thinking or feeling.

I hate how I'm actually a lot soft-hearted than I want to be.

I hate how I can't produce tears, no matter what happens.

I hate how I don't let myself drown in my sorrows, not even once.

I hate how I can't show you exactly how I feel, not even through the smallest gestures or words.

I hate how I can never overcome any of these.

I hate how I probably never will.


	6. Fear

A/N: 100 words. Hinata's POV.

Everything scares me.

I scare myself.

But mostly, you scare me.

The way you seem to scrutinize my every move.

It makes me choke up when I talk, because always you're watching me.

The way you don't smile back.

It makes me too scared to try to smile anyone else the way I do for you.

The way you're there to comfort me.

It makes me wonder if you'd rather be somewhere, anywhere else.

But I never ask, and I never talk to you.

I'm too scared to find out why you do these things.

They say fear is an endless cycle.


End file.
